Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-6n - 4}{7n} - \dfrac{-n - 5}{7n}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-6n - 4 - (-n - 5)}{7n}$ Distribute the negative sign: $a = \dfrac{-6n - 4 + n + 5}{7n}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-5n + 1}{7n}$